farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tianna
Tianna is a planet introduced to the Farscape universe as part of the Farscape RPG. It has class 7 communications technology, a class 7 society, class 4 transportation, and class 1 weaponry. Background Tianna is a beautiful world. It serves as host to numerous ecosystems, from lush forests and jungles to rolling plains to majestic mountains to shallow oceans filled with colorful fish and coral. Thousands of species of flora and fauna cover the world, none of which are particularly dangerous to the planet's many visitors. The native people, the Tiannans, are a Sebacean offshoot, and bear a strong resemblance to their cousins, though their skin is an ivory white. Tiannans also possess very dark hair and solid black eyes. Unlike Sebaceans, Tiannans do not have an adverse reaction to heat. Tiannans are a friendly people with a strong work ethic. They greet visitors with enthusiasm, and see to their guest's every whim. With such a friendly people and such a beautiful world, it is not surprising that tourism is the planet's major source of income and the strongest link in their economic chain. Tianna is one of the few resort worlds within the Uncharted Territories and the only one within 500 million zacrons of space. Visiting the planet is not cheap; each visitor must pay a large fee, but once the cost of admission is cleared, all services on the planet are free of charge. If a visitor wishes to travel across the countryside, the Tiannans will transport him. If he wants food, the Tiannans will harvest and prepare it. If he wants entertainment of any sort, the Tiannans will provide it. Each group visiting the planet is assigned its own village, where the residents get to know them, learn exactly what they want and grow to anticipate their needs. The longer the visit, the better the Tiannans serve them, and the more pleasing the stay. Of course, the longer the stay, the higher the price. Most of the Tiannans are exceptionally poor, and live forever in debt to their government. A rich oligarchy rules the planet, to collect all the entry fees from visitors. The rest of the population is paid only if they have performed well. If any visitor complains, the community receives no money for a tenth of a cycle, and no other community may share food with them. By the end of this period, famine has likely set in, so the population does their best to make certain that no one ever complains. Most Tiannans hate their economic slavery, but they feel quite powerless about the situation. The rich rulers have only a small army, but it is well-armed and equipped, while the majority of the population has only kitchen utensils as their most potent weapons. Troublemakers among the population are imprisoned. Villagers must provide their guests with anything they ask for. Should the guest make a demand that would badly injure or kill the Tiannan, he may turn down the request, but he must tell his guest to speak to the Tiannan leaders, who will then try to find away to fulfill the request or assuage the guest with something else of interest. Other than this, the natives must succumb to every whim of their visitors. Encounters Since the planet is one of the only Resort Worlds in the Uncharted Territories, it is a great draw for the region's wealthy, regardless of their species. Bankers, planetary rulers, merchants, crime lords, military commanders, and all manner of vacationers travel to Tianna, as long as they have large amounts of capital to spend. Some visitors find themselves in a somewhat more rebellious or desperate village —where complaining guests may find themselves suffering a tragic accident. While a dead guest merits severe punishment, a complaining guest is even worse. The dead cannot air their grievances, and there's nothing the planet's rulers hate more than bad word of mouth. The rich elite can also be a danger to provocateurs; the leaders of the planet enjoy their current status, and fiercely strike out at any perceived threat. An offworlder encouraging the Tiannan peasants to revolt will be imprisoned along with the rebellious Tiannans. All information directly from the Farscape RPG official website http://www.alderac.com/farscape/resources/planet_tianna.html Category:Planets